


Confusion, USA

by rixinaugust



Series: Confusion State, USA [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bisexual Annabeth Chase (Percy Jackson), Bisexual Percy Jackson, But it doesn't change much, Chatting & Messaging, Except pronouns and the occasional joke, Gen, Genderfluid Percy Jackson, I Haven't Read The Trials of Apollo, I mean she's pan but that's just details, Minor Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Not Canon Compliant - The Trials of Apollo, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Percy is Perse because why not, Post-Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard, Post-The Blood of Olympus (Heroes of Olympus), SO, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28644798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rixinaugust/pseuds/rixinaugust
Summary: With phones that don't attract monsters, communication is drastically easier for demigods. With the improved communication, however, comes the realization that there's a lot of life they didn't spend with each other. It's just all around chaos, really.Aka a group chat texting fic, because why not?
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Confusion State, USA [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099196
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	1. Fuzzy (yellow)

**Author's Note:**

> Rated this teen to be safe because I have no sense of what's allowed in general audiences.
> 
> I'm going to try to update this semi-regularly, although I haven't decided on an upload schedule yet.

Sunday, 10:46

 **Leo Valdez** added **Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque, Jason Grace, Piper McLean, Annabeth Chase,** and **Percy Jackson** to **Leo Is Awesome**

10:48

 **Leo:** no need to thank me, i know im great

 **Hazel:** Hello friends!

 **Frank:** hi, Hazel :)

 **Leo:** did u srsly just use “:)” zhang?! im gonna revoke ur phone privileges unless u use real emojis like a normal person 

**Frank:** it’s cute?

 **Leo:** dont u dare justify urself 

**Leo:** emoticons r the devil incarnate

11:43

 **Leo:** where did hazel go 

12:26

 **Leo:** when r the rest of u gonna come on

13:19

 **Frank:** Hazel keeps having to look stuff up to see what it means

 **Leo:** as long as her date w me abuelo isnt distracting her from the importance of TEXTING

 **Leo:** old lady

 **Frank:** but texting isn’t that important? 

**Leo:** old man

 **Frank:**???

16:32

 **Hazel:** What’s an “emoticon”? 

**Leo:** A KIND OF DEMON

 **Frank:** it’s a little face made with punctuation like :) or :D

 **Hazel:** Thank you, Frank. Leo, why are you writing like that? I don’t understand. 

**Leo:** why r u writing like THAT tho 

**Leo:** i m a normal teenage human 

**Leo:** nd i csn text like nobody’s business 

**Leo:** *can

 **Hazel:** I don’t understand. Whose business would it be that you are texting? I thought these “phones” only had the capability to write to each other. 

**Leo:** smh

 **Leo:** im saying that i text better than u and frank 

**Hazel:** How is it better if no one can understand you?

 **Leo:** ooh good burn 

**Frank:** I thought you couldn’t get burned?

 **Leo:** oh my gods

 **Leo:** how did i get the DENSEST friends

 **Leo:** smh

 **Hazel:** Why do you keep saying “so much hate”?

17:48

 **Frank:** I think he’s saying “shaking my head,” Haze

18:41

 **Leo:** threw my phone across the room at that

 **Leo:** it hit a pillow

 **Leo:** the pillow exploded

 **Leo:** thx, frankie boy

 **Frank:** please never call me that again

 **Leo Valdez** renamed **Frank Zhang** to **Frankie Boy**

Monday, 09:38

 **Hazel:** Oh no! Is your “phone” okay, Leo?

11:37

 **Leo:** yee. yeet. yeehaw

 **Hazel:** What does that mean?

 **Leo:** huh?

 **Hazel:** Is your “phone” okay?

 **Leo:** oh. yah, it’s a lil fuzzy but otherwise unharmed 

13:08

 **Frankie:** didn’t you add other people to this chat?

 **Frankie:** wait how did you change my name?

14:48

 **Frankie:** Leo?

15:17

 **Frankie:** how do I change it back?

 **Frankie:** Leo?

17:02

 **Leo:** im so proud 

**Leo:** my son is all grown up

 **Leo:** hes double texting 

**Frankie:** so how do I change my name back?

 **Leo:** u dont 

**Frankie:** Leo :(

 **Leo:** with THAT attitude, ur never gonna get ur name changed back 

18:55

 **Hazel:** Leo, don’t be mean.

 **Leo:** mean? im in the dictionary under nice, i cant be mean

 **Hazel:** Leo.

 **Leo:** thats mah name

Tuesday, 09:17

 **Frankie:** good morning, everyone :)

 **Hazel:** Good morning, Frank.

 **Frankie:** good morning, Hazel.

11:12

 **Leo:** u dont need to tune, im here

11:57

 **Frankie:** what is that even supposed to mean

 **Leo:** it means im here

 **Leo:** i thought u could read

 **Leo:** unlike the rest of us

 **Frankie:** …


	2. Names and Omelets (yellow)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if I'm going to stick with a twice a week upload schedule or bump down to once a week, but here y'all go anyways :)

Wednesday, 10:39

 **Piper:** owo what’s this 

**Frankie:** group chat :)

12:08

 **Percy:** im gonna run you over with my stepdads prius if you so much as say that again, Piper

12:49

 **Piper:** i'm not allowed to ask what things are?

 **Percy:** NOT WITH THAT,,,, THING

 **Piper:** well someone’s opinionated

 **Percy:** righTFULLY OPINONATED

 **Percy:** *OPINIONATED

 **Piper:** hah idiot

 **Percy:** :(

 **Piper:** sorry owo

 **Percy:** :((

Thursday, 08:25

 **Percy:** that was so jarring i didnt even notice you guys dont know how to spell me name

 **Percy Jackson** renamed **Percy Jackson** to **Perse Jackson**

 **Perse:** there we go

09:53

 **Piper:** wait wHAT

 **Piper:** your name is perse?

 **Piper:** not percy?

 **Piper:** my life is a lie

11:17

 **Perse:** yeah haha

 **Perse:** Perseus isnt spelled Percyus

 **Perse:** so Perse makes more sense than Percy

12:51

 **Frankie:** woah. I did not know that

13:13

 **Frankie:** wait Perse! you know how to change your name?

 **Perse:** yah, y?

 **Frankie:** Leo stuck me with this 

**Perse:** oh lolol

 **Frankie:** I told him I didn’t want it but that changed nothing :(

 **Perse:** what did u want then

 **Frankie:** I dunno, everyone else just has their name

 **Perse:** cool cool

 **Perse Jackson** renamed **Frankie Boy** to **Frank Zhang**

 **Frank:** thank you so much 

**Perse:** np boyo

15:47

 **Frank:** okay what is that supposed to mean

20:18

 **Piper:** he said “no problem, boyo”

Friday, 10:07

 **Perse:** that i did

 **Piper:** ooh we're finally on at the same time 

**Frank:** :)

 **Perse:** threE people?

 **Perse:** impressive

 **Perse:** what should we talk about

 **Piper:** hmmm

 **Piper:** how about omelets

 **Piper:** i had this really good omelet the other day

 **Frank:** I thought omelets had eggs in them?

 **Perse:** it must have been good if ur still thinking about that

 **Piper:** yah i can’t stop thinking about it

 **Perse:** wait omelets have eggs?

 **Piper:** im vegetarian, not vegan

 **Piper:** but yea omelets have eggs

 **Frank:** can someone explain to me how Perse didn’t know that eggs were in omelets

 **Frank:** they are like 90% eggs

 **Perse:** not everyone is this familiar with omelets!

 **Piper:** i hate to break it to you bruh, but literally everyone knows that omelets are made of eggs

 **Perse:** really feeling the love here, thanks guys

 **Piper:** you’re welcome

 **Frank:** moving on. i had some good waffles for breakfast yesterday

Saturday, 13:11

 **Perse:** oops sorry i went to make some toast and got distracted

 **Perse:** perks of having adhd

14:02

 **Frank:** you were gone for a day

14:55

 **Perse:** like i said, perks of having adhd

 **Perse:** youre fortunate it wasnt like a week

 **Frank:** you went to get. toast 

**Frank:** and were gone for a day

15:57

 **Piper:** eh toast is a valid reason

 **Perse:** thank u 

**Frank:** ok but where was Piper

 **Piper:**...i was getting spaghetti 

16:36

 **Frank:** dear gods

 **Frank:** how do you guys function

22:54

 **Perse:** we dont 

23:17

 **Piper:** what he said 

Sunday, 09:00

 **Frank:** do I dare ask where Leo went?

 **Frank:** I know Hazel’s been busy with New Rome stuff

 **Frank:** but Leo?

11:21

 **Piper:** i think he’s in bunker 9

 **Piper:** maybe

 **Piper:** probably

12:22

 **Perse:** the rest of the group hasnt been on yet and i know for a fact most of them know about this chat

 **Perse:** obviously i dont know about ppl in new rome, but everyone ive talked to recently that got added is aware of it

13:57

 **Frank:** should I be concerned?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :) I'm here to encourage you to comment - if you want to see anything specific, if you're enjoying this, if it's three am and you're mildly delirious and don't know why you're reading this, etc.


	3. Word of the Day (yellow)

Monday, 11:48

 **Jason:** Thx for helping me figure out how to use a phone, Annabeth.

12:02

 **Annabeth:** No problem :)

13:15

 **Perse:** did it take u that long to type two words babe

 **Perse:** because honestly mood

 **Perse:** but also w h y 

13:43

 **Annabeth:** Perse, sweetheart, I…

 **Annabeth:** Okay, I don’t know how to respond to that

20:23

 **Jason:** What did I miss?

 **Annabeth:** Not that much, you can just read up

 **Jason:** I can do what?

 **Perse:** read up! ermm like,,, put ur finger @ the top of the screen and swipe down

 **Jason:** Thx bro.

 **Perse:** ur welc bro, but srsly, u dont need to use a period for the end of the text

 **Perse:** it aint school 

**Annabeth:** Since when do you use “ain’t” in everyday conversation?

 **Perse:** since now, bruhh

 **Annabeth:** …

 **Annabeth:** Should I be offended or honored that you’re calling me bruh?

 **Perse:** honored, bruh. ur like,,, one of mah best friends 

**Jason:** I have no clue.

 **Annabeth:** I’m more interested in the fact that I’m apparently not your best friend, honestly

 **Perse:** beeeeeth you cant have forgotten about grover 

**Perse:** also like jason gets a spot bc hes mah best bro

 **Perse:** dont answer that, too many people forget about grover

 **Jason:** Who’s Grover?

 **Annabeth:** You don’t know who Grover is? I don’t understand what we actually told you

 **Jason:** Very little, as far as I can tell.

 **Perse:** this is BLASPHEMY

 **Perse:** did i use it right

 **Annabeth:** Yes

 **Perse:** YAY

 **Perse:** oh also

 **Perse Jackson** added **Grover Underwood** to **Leo Is Awesome**

Tuesday, 08:52

 **Jason:** So I’ll get to meet this Grover person, then.

 **Annabeth:** Yes, when he’s on. He’s rather busy most of the time

 **Perse:** hes a satyr

 **Perse:** and the lord of the wild 

**Annabeth:** That’s why he’s busy

 **Annabeth:** I feel like we should change the name of this chat. Any suggestions?

10:21

 **Perse:** Grover Is Awesome

11:20

 **Annabeth:** I have a feeling that would not be the most productive of titles, considering most of the people on this chat have never even met Grover

 **Perse:** :(

12:41

 **Jason:** We could do “The Seven + Grover.”

13:38

 **Perse:** thats boooring

 **Perse:** ig no one has an good ideas 

**Perse:** itll have to remain how it is since grover apparently isnt good enough for you guys

15:25

 **Annabeth:** We’re literally the only two who have met him?

 **Perse:** shush

 **Annabeth:** …

16:01

 **Jason:** I don’t understand what the ozone layer is supposed to do.

 **Perse:** theres a bunch of sciency stuff, but really all you gotta know is that without the ozone layer we would be c r i s p y 

**Perse:** we would all be very crispy critters 

**Perse:** c r i s p 

17:21

 **Annabeth:** Well, we know what someone’s word of the day was.

18:05

 **Perse:** why u gotta call me out like this 

**Perse:** wise girlllll ur supposed to be on my team 

18:40

 **Annabeth:** I am. For capture the flag.

 **Jason:** Ouch.

 **Perse:** thx bro 

**Jason:** You’re welcome, bro.

 **Perse:** ily bro

 **Jason:** Love you too, bro.

 **Annabeth:** How did I end up being the third wheel?

19:08

 **Perse:** third wheel? this sounds like a shameless ploy to sell u more teeth

19:23

 **Jason:** What?

19:39

 **Annabeth:** What? 

20:03

 **Perse:** jason bro, i thought u of all ppl would know this 

**Perse:** u get knocked out enough

 **Jason:** I was going to apologize until I saw the second part.

 **Perse:** bro :( 

**Perse:** i am surprised u havent had to replace any teeth yet tho 

**Jason:** I’m surprised too, but I don’t have any idea what that has to do with third wheels.

20:25

 **Perse:** nvm

 **Perse:** im not even sure i remember my reasoning anymore

 **Perse:** oops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! So sorry this chapter is late - I had a rough couple days, but I'm hoping to get another chapter out over the weekend to catch up a little bit.
> 
> Would anyone be interested if I created a discord server? It would probably end up being focused on the writing/reading side of fanfiction rather than the fandom, since that's what I'm more invested in.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :) 
> 
> The colors in the chapter titles have no bearing on the content of the chapter - they are markers to help me organize the overall story content.
> 
> Each color section will have 7 chapters, but some may be moved to a different story in this series based on how appropriate the content is. I am using pre-written quotes to guide what happens in each chapter, and some of these have less than appropriate content, although the majority of them are benign.


End file.
